Secrets
by Pacman2013
Summary: Carl found a boy out in the woods who wants to go by Pac-Man. Carl assumed he like the game called "Pac-Man" in the old world. Pac-Man has a secret that he can't tell. He also has a crush on Lizzie. This is a drama/romance/whatever the word is story. Pairings include Carl/Beth and OC(Pac-Man)/Lizzie. Sophia will come into this story after the Prison arc.
1. Shot

Secrets

Kyle's POV-

I have been here a month and a half now. I was out in the woods starving to death when Carl Grimes found me. He brought me back to the prison, where they had just gotten rid of a very deadly virus. Rick didn;t really approve of me, but Carl convinced him to let me stay.  
Carl and I quickly became best friends. I knew everyone pretty well. It was two weeks ago Carl told me about his crush on Beth. Everyone in the prison knew about, including Beth herself. I talked to her at one point because Carl went on a run and hadn't come back yet.  
She then said that she had a slight crush on him. After he came back, she was so happy that he had returned, that without thinking, she ran up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and brought him into an embrace. That is when everyone figured out that she felt the same way about him that he did her. I eventually met Lizzie Samuels, I fell in love at first sight. We were both 13.  
It was obvious to everyone that I had a crush on her. Because of the fact I had a crush on her,  
They wouldn't let she and I share the only cell that had an empty bed. They kicked Beth of Carl's cell, they let them two lovebirds who weren't officially dating yet share a cell, but not me and Lizzie, and put me in Carl's cell.

Carl's POV-

It has been a month and a half since I brought Pac-Man,he wanted to be called that, back. I convinced my dad to let him stay. He had obvisouly talked to Beth about me. I wasn't worried though, he had a crush on Lizzie. I mean,come on, who would want to even think about dating her. When I got back, I found out Beth hasa crush on me too. When I entered the gate, she ran to me, kissed me on the cheek, and embraced me for about a minute and a half. Pac-Man wants me to be his wingman so he can date Lizzie. No one knew his real name. He obviously had a big and knew about the Governor. Had he come from Woodbury? Did he live there? Had they captured him and he escaped? Who knows? He won't tell us anything. We were at the fence one day calling off walkers when he noticed something. We both looked and saw who it was,  
the Governor. We both shot at the Governor. My dad came running and saw the Governor retreating. He was about to go after him when the Governor turned around and aimed at me.  
The shot never hit me. Pac-Man was on the ground with his eye gone. We took him to Hershel.  
Hershel said he blacked out and was going to live. No one knew when he would wake up.  
Lizzie was the one who always at meals, got her plate and went to watch over him. Everyone else had something to do, and she was the only one who had free time. So Lizzie, myself, Hershel,  
and Beth took turns watching over him for 6 hours at a time. 


	2. Killing the Governor, Revealing a Secret

Chapter 2

Lizzie's POV-

I had a crush on Pac-Man since I first saw him. I could tell he had a crush on me, but I always acted like I didn't know. I was devastated to hear when he lost his eye because of the Governor.  
He saved Carl from dying, so I had a bigger crush on him. Carl, Hershel, Beth, and myself took turns watching over him. I always wanted to stay with him longer but Carl shoves me out. It has been a week now, and he still isn't awake. I went in to take over when I saw Beth fell asleep on the bunk opposite to him. I wanted want to wake her so I quietly came in and sat down. I started getting hot in my long sleeve shirt, but i didnt have nothing on over it. I couldn't leave my watch I woke Beth and explained my situtation. She said," Sure I'll watch him while you put a different shirt on." I went and came back. I told her, "Thanks." She replied, "No Problem." I was talking to him when it happened. He woke up and said, "Lizzie, I love you," not knowing I was in the room. I cheered as he woke up. He asked," Why can't I see out of my right eye?" I told him," You were shot by the Governor." He swore under his breath and said," I will get my revenge."  
He went to his cell and took outy a tan glove with the finger half cut off. He said," So, when I wear this glove, bad things happen to people I care about, when I don't, bad things happen to me."  
"I never want to see this glove again," he said angrily. I bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed redder than a tomato. He put it on the table and said," It stays there.  
I'm never touching it again." Over the course of the next week, he would pick it up and think.

Kyle(Pac-Man's) POV-

I have been awake a month now. When I wear the glove, bad things happen to people I care about, when I don't, bad things happen to me. I lost my right eye and swore revenge on the Governor. I said I wouldn't touch it, but sometimes, I will pick it up and think about what I should do. I have to learn to shoot by aiming down the scope with my left eye. I was horrible when I aimed, and better than everyone here combined when I didn't. I've been trying to date Lizzie and be around her but I can't because i'm always in my cell upset that they won't take me on runs anymore. Yesterday Rick said," We aren't letting you go on runs for a couple of months." When they were about to go on a run for more supplies, someone chickened out.  
They had to let me go, I was the only other person brave enough. They did. We got to the palce and back to the prison in no time. That was the day it happened, the day the Governor rolled up in a tank and said,"Kill them all." We had been preparing for this, so I did something about it.  
They all started leaving when I went back into the cell block, put on the glove, and killed all of the Governor's peoples, including the Governor. Everyone thanked me for being insanely brave. That is when I told them who I really was. "I have just killed my last family member that is realted by blood." Everyone asked," Was it someone from the Governor's group?" I looked at the Governor and said," I'm looking at him."  
They asked,"Who is it?'' I replied," Are you that stupid to not see who im looking at?" They all looked at the man beside the Governor,"Him?" I replied with a smart-ass attitude,"No the Governor you dumbasses!" They asked, " How is he related to you?" I replied,"He is my father."  
I took off the bandages and put my dad's eyepatch on and started walking away. But as I walked away, I said,"Oh, and my real name is Kyle."  



	3. AfterMath

Chapter 3

Carl's POV-  
Holy Crap, Pac-Man's real name is Kyle, and he just killed the Governor. The Governor is his father. He took his father's eypatch and is wearing it and the glove. Beth has a crush on me, but is too afraid to date me. I think that's because if I die, she'll be insanely heartbroken. I decided that I need a wingman. I asked Kyle and he said," Sure, before this crap went down, I was the wingman of my best friend, who I put down." I was happy, probably because every time he was someone's wingman, the person got a girlfriend. Then I overheard Beth asking Lizzie to be her wingman, or winggirl since they're girls. Lizzie told her,"Yeah, sure, but would you be mine so I can maybe start dating Kyle?" Beth told her,"Yes." I told Kyle about it and said I would be his wingman. He was happy, but I told him,"She probably doesn't want you wearing the glove,so,  
yeah." He replied," Sure, I'll not wear it." Then we both overheard her say to Beth," I don't even mind him wearing the glove." We both put our hands on our mouths to stay quiet. This was getting good.

Beth's POV-

After the whole Pac-Man killing the Governor, who was his dad, and told us the his real name was Kyle, I asked Lizzie to be my wingman, or winggirl since we're girls. She said,"Yes, and could you be mine so I could possibly start dating Kyle?" I said,"Yes." We overheard them becoming each other's wingmen. I told Lizzie that Kyle was still wearing the glove and she said," I don't mind him wearing it." This day was starting to get a little bit awkward, but good at the same time.

Lizzie's POV-

Beth was now my winggirl. Pac-Man's father was the Governor, and his real name is Kyle.  
Beth and I overheard them becoming each other's wingmen. I was also Beth's winggirl.

Kyle's POV-

Carl and I were each other's wingmen. Beth and Lizzie were each other's, good god things were getting too good. I killed the Governor, AKA my father. I had his eyepatch to put over where mt right eye used to be. I was wearing the glove again. I heard Lizzie telling Beth," I don't mind that he is wearing it again." Tyreese was still upset about Karen, Daryl was angry at Rick for banishing Carol. I agree partially with Rick. He did the right thing. He saved her life really, since Tyreese wanted to murder killed Karen, as well did Daryl, but he wouldn't have killed Carol. Beth was kinda sad. Hershel, her dad, was killed by the Governor. Carl was doing what he could to comfort her, so was Maggie. Maggie was the only family related to Beth by blood. Rick finally approved of me. We were running out of baby formula for Judith, or Judy as some people, me, called her. Daryl, Rick, Carl, and myself went on a run to get it. We got there and back in no time. Daryl wanted to go search for Carol. Rick said yes. I asked if I could go with him, and he said yes. 


	4. Getting Together

Chapter 4

Kyle's POV-

I can't even think about Lizzie without getting a boner. I had to wear tight, skinny jeans just to hide it. How am I supposed to date her, I would have a boner 24/7 7 days a week, 365 days a year. It has been 2 weeks now and I'm just an inch from dating Lizzie. I have learned to control my boners when i think about her or when I'm around her. The glove is back and nothing bad has happened to someone I care about. I go on runs quite often now, and usually bring back Playboy mags. Rick discocered them and burned them. Daryl found Carol and brought her back. I was going to guard duty, and when I got to the tower i was going to be at, I saw Carl and Beth leaning in for a kiss. Were they dating now? I don't know. Lizzie and I share a cell now. Carl and Beth share a cell. One time they were making loud noises and everyone thout they were having sex. Glenn was saluting and said," R.I.P Carl Grimes." Everyone burst out laughing when they all found out he was braiding her hair. I had a 10 minute laughing fit in the Cell Block downstairs area where people usually hang out. I think Beth has learned to knock when entering her and Carl's cell. He was in his boxers, putting on different clothes when she walked in. I of all people somehow knew she loved it. When I asked her that she said yes.

Carl's POV-

I'm embaressed. First I'm braiding Beth's hair, and shes all like,"Faster, Harder, Softer, slower."  
People thought we were having sex. Even Glenn saluted and was like," R.I.P Carl." Then one day seh walks into our cell and I'm in my boxers. I overheard her tell Kyle that she loved it. Kyle is a hair close to dating Lizzie. I go to sleep one night, then next thing, I wake up in my boxers and see a half-naked Beth on top of me, and Hershel is standing in the doorway with one of those 'I'm gonna kill you' looks. Then I look to my right and there on the bed is a used condom. Beth wakes up and sees her father. Hershel says to her," Be in my cell when you get dressed."

Beth's POV-

OMG, my first time was with Carl. I woke up on top of him half-naked and he is in his boxers,  
and there is a used condom on the bed. I go to my dad's cell and he talks to me. "Now, Bethy, I am quite mad that you went and had sex with Carl." I replied," Dad, I don't know how it happened." He said," Well, I'm proud that you were sane enough to use protection." I said,  
"Daddy, don't worry, I won't let him get me pregnant. I don't want to end up like Lori did."  
He replied," Ok, if you two want to start dating, you have my blessing. Just don't get pregnant,  
at least not right away." I replied," Ok," and went back to mine and Carl's cell. I told him what happened between me and my dad and said we could start dating. He replies to that by saying, "ok." I told him that myt father said to not get pregnant right away. He smiled.

Kyle's POV-

Wow Carl and Beth lost their virginity to each other. I figured that today was the day I asked Lizzie out. It was after supper and we were in out cell. I asked her," Hey, Lizzie, would you like to start dating?" She replied," Yes, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you." I thought in my head," Finally!" She came down to the bottom bunk and I had my first kiss, so did she. I then said," Just, let's try not to end up half-naked in the same bed like Carl and Beth did." She replied,  
"Okay."

Lizzie's POV-

I am finally dating Kyle. When I went to the botom bunk and we had our first kiss, he said,  
"Just, let's try not to end up half-naked in the same bed like Carl and Beth did." I replied," OK."  



	5. Gone

Chapter 5

Kyle's POV-

Oh dear, how could I let this happen. I'm gonna be dead, Carol is gonna kill me. Let me explain what happened. I wake up and the first thing I see is Lizzie on top of me naked, and I'm naked as well, and there is no used condom. I had unprotected sex with Lizzie. There is blood on the bed. I lost my virginity to her, as she did to me. The only problem is that there is a chance she might get pregnant because no condom was involved, and she had got off her time of the month yesterday. I woke her up, we quickly got dressed fixed each other's hair and got rid of the sheets.  
Then we look up and Carl is standing there. He says," Your secret is safe with me." I hope she doesn't get pregnant. She is 13, she'll die of child birth.

Lizzie's POV-

OMG, Kyle and I had unprotected sex and I got off my time of the month yesterday. I hope I don't get pregnant. I'm 13 and will die giving birth. Carl knows, but he is keeping it a secret.  
One baby lives in the prison, we don't need a third one after Maggie gives birth. As long as I don't get pregnant and no one finds out, we're safe.

Carl's POV

Kyle and Lizzie had unprotected sex, and she was still quite fertile, she just had her time of the month. I went on a run and grabbed 4 boxed of condoms. Glenn asked," You think you and Beth need that many condoms?" I replied," No two boxes are for me and her, I got the other two for,Nevermind." I almost told him. He asked," Who are the other two for? They aren't many couples in our cell block except for Me and Maggie, Rick and Michonne, and..." I glared at him.  
"No, don't tell me the other two boxes are for Kyle and Lizzie, they are too young." I replied,  
" That is what you said about me and Beth, and I'm a year older than both. Don't go blabbing that they had unprotected sex the night she got off her time of the month and that she has a big chance of getting pregnant." Oh no, I told him, He can't keep his mouth shut. He said," You know I have to tell Carol." I replied," No you don't. If we keep their secret a secret, and she doesn't get pregnant, no one will have to know because they'll have protected sex from now on" Carol was in another building. On the way back, Glenn almost told her, but he didn't. He did say," Maggie is having a baby and another couple has a chance of having a baby." She asked which and he said that he can't tell. It was only when she looked at my face that she figured it out. "Let me guess,  
Lizzie and Kyle had unprotected sex the night she got off her time of the month." I told her,"Yes."  
I told her how I picked up 4 boxes of condoms, 2 for me and Beth, 2 for them. She said," I'm going to have a talk with both of them when we get back." That she did.

Kyle's POV-

Carol knew and I was mad at Carl. Carol told us that she doesn't mind and if Lizzie doesn't get pregnant, we can have all the sex we want as long as we use condoms. I hunted down Carl at dinner and punched him and angrily said," You traitor. You said you would it a secret." Rick asked what secret and Glenn replied," Lizzie and Kyle had unprotected sex the night she got off her time of the the month." Glenn knew. I reached down picked up Carl and threw him across the room. I looked up at Lizzie who said that she took a pregnancy test and it was Negative. I was glad about that but still angry at Carl." Say sorry, you son of a bitch, or you will be sorry."  
He couldn't even speak, I caused that because I punched him in the throat. It was only when I looked at the glove that I knew. The glove was driving me insane. I sincerely told Carl that I was sorry and he couldn't speak so he wrote down that he forgave me. I just ruined everything.  
No one wanted to speak to me. That night in the middle of the night, I packed up my guns, some food, and left the Prison. I left a note saying: Sorry for making it that Carl can't speak. I only left because no one wanted to talked to me and ignored me. I will probably be dead by the time you read this, so don't come looking for me. I was Gone 


	6. Lost

Chapter 6

Carl's POV

I went to Lizzie's cell to see her crying. I read the note and told her," I'll go bring him back."  
She replied," He doesn't want us to look for him though." I showed the rest of the group and they said," It was his choice." I replied," It's everyone's fault for ignoring him because you were mad that he made me not talk." Beth spoke up," I'll help you look." Lizzie wanted to but I told her,  
"It's too dangerous out there for you. You haven't killed one walker." My dad said that he would help look. We went out to look.

Lizzie's POV-

It's everyone's fault that Kyle is gone and I'm mad at them. Carl, Beth, and Rick went to look for him. They wouldn't let me go.

Glenn's POV-  
Carl told me to make sure that Lizzie doesn't try to kill herself. I told him,"I'll take her to Hershel and tell him to since I have next watch." He said,"OK." I handed her to Hershel and went to my watch. When I was there, I saw something interesting. I saw someone walking on the treeline and shot at them. They looked at me and started running. It looked like Kyle.

Kyle's POV-

I was at the prison treeline and Glenn shot at me. He didn't recognize me was my first guess. I know that Carl, Beth, and Rick were looking for me. I guess people do care about me. Only problem is that I was caught by a madman. Beth was also caught and Carl and Rick couldn't stop the guy. Here I was chained up to a wall in the same room as Beth. The leader said," You rape and murder her, make him watch, then kill him as well." Rage was inside me. I felt sorry for Carl. I saw the man start to take her shirt off. He got it up to showing her stomache when all the built up anger, hate, and rage caused me to rip the chains from the wall, with concrete still on them and I killed the man. I grabbed the key and undid mine and Beth's chains. I heard footsteps,  
so I grabbed a hatchet and when the leader entered thr room, I chopped off his head. We both escaped, but didn't know where we were. I recognized the way I was taken, so we ran the way I know the prison was towards. We went the wrong way. We were lost.

Carl's POV-

My dad and I were at the prison and Beth was taken by a madman. Kyle was still missing, and my dad isn't going to let anyone go out. At least until we figure out who the guy is. Little did anyone know that they were both taken by the same person, Kyle broke himself and Beth free, and thought they were heading towards the prison, but they weren't. 


	7. The Farm

Chapter 7

Beth's POV-

Kyle just saved my life. We were taken by some madman and I was about to be raped when he saved my life and we escaped. We think we are heading towards the prison, but we have no clue.  
We have to be careful because we don't have weapons to fend off walkers. It has been two days and we have come upon something I have missied for however long we had to run from it to stay alive. We found the farm. We decided that we would stay there because, they might think that we came here when we escaped. I remember how to get to the prison, but barely.

Carl's POV-

Glenn and I have snuck out of the prison to search for Beth and Kyle. When we got to where they were taken, they pointed out the direction they went, and I realized that the farm was that way.  
Glenn and I headed to the farm, it was going to be a long two days.

Rick's POV-

"Where is Carl?" I asked the rest of the group. Maggie stated," Glenn is also gone." I replied,  
"Carl must have persuaded Glenn to help him look for Kyle and Beth." Maggie replied," The guy that took Maggie said that both of them escaped and that Carl and Glenn were there and were heading towards the farm." I replied," They went to the farm. They somehow knew we would look for them and that we would check the farm."

Kyle's POV-

We found the farm that Beth live at before it was overrun. We decided to stay there. She must have thought they would look for us there. We were sleeping in the basement when we heard a tank roll up at start firing at the house. We stayed in the basement until it was all over. When we went up, there was no house. We had to head toward the prison. Beth only barely knew the way.  
It was almost dark, so we decided we would leave just before dawn. I decided to stay up and watch to see if the prison group came for us yet. 


	8. Getting Back Voting

Chapter 8

Carl's POV-

We got to the farm to see that the house was destroyed and no sign of life. I knew that Beth was dead, there isn't any way they could've survived it.

Kyle's POV-

We left the farm and headed the way we think the prison is. We got to a house that they spent the night in, so Beth knew where we were. We were heading down a road when we saw the tank coming at us, we ran into the woods. Turns out it was Rick and Daryl. We climbed in and went to the prison.

Beth's POV-

Rick and Daryl found us. We were heading towards the prison when the tank that attacked the farm shot at us and caught us on fire. We bailed, but Rick didn't make it out in time before the tank exploded, killing him. Daryl, Kyle, and I started running down the train tracks that led to the prison when Daryl said he would lead the tank away from us. We got to the prsion and told everyone what had happened. Carl was there. He told everyone who wasn't good with a gun to hide in the tombs. The tank showed up. Carl and Kyle worked together to get into it and caused the Hunters to retreat.

Carl's POV-

My dad and Daryl were killed by the Hunters. Kyle and I took over the tank and forced them to retreat. We had to decide who the next leader would be. Hershel decided that we would vote.

Hershel's POV-

"Write down who you think should be the leader. Whoever gets the most votes win, and that person decides the Second-In-Command."

The Votes-

Carl- 18 Kyle- 4 Hershel- 5 Tyreese- 3

Carl's POV-

"Thanks for voting for me. My Second-In-Command will be Kyle."

The Hunters want the prison. What will happen next. 


	9. Under Huge Attack

Chapter 9

Carl's POV-

I got 18 votes in the election. I chose Kyle as my 'Right Hand Man.' We have been able to fend off The Hunters for this long, but I fear that we aren't prepared for another attack. I ordered for everyone to start packing their things. We were going to get ready to flee for when The Hunters came back. I knew that they were going to come back, but I wasn't sure when. I told everyone to pack as fast as they can and forget about neatness. We needed to be ready to leave when they came back. My dad and Daryl were dead, peole were counting on me to protect them, so I was going to.

Kyle's POV-

I am Carl's 'Right Hand Man.' We were all packing and loading up supplies so that way we could flee when The Hunters came back. We all knew they were going to, but didn't know when. I was one of the first 5 to get done packing everything I needed/wanted, and started helping load things up. I decided that I would leave the glove behind, but I didn't get to take it off. I didn't have time.  
The Hunters attacked as I was about to take it off.

No One's POV-

The Hunters were outside with 4 tanks and Kyle was alone in the cell block. everyone was in a car except for him waiting to flee. Carl said earlier," If you don't get into a car, but you escape,  
meet at the highway." They were leaving when Lizzie turned around saw Kyle with two machine guns and a whole belt full of clips burst out of the cell block and started unloading tons of rounds on The Hunters. He had the glove on and was killing The Hunters faster than he killed the Governors group earlier on in the year. Lizzie said," Stop the car." They couldn't, they would all die. Then all four tanks aimed at Kyle and fired. Kyle jumped in the air right before they all collided into each other and was blown towards the vehicles that were leaving. He fired a rocket at the each one of the tanks, while in mid-air, and blew them all up. He started to unload rounds on the rest of The Hunters and kills them all, including their leader. He was shot in the head. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Lizzie started crying.

Kyle's POV-

I was alone in the cell block. I grabed two machine guns and put clips all around my belt. I was going to protect the rest of the group, even if I die doing it. I Busrt out of the block unloading all the rounds I had on The Hunters. The four fired a missile at me. Right before they collided,  
I jumped up, and was blasted into the air. While in the air, I blew up all four tanks with rockets.  
I killed the rest of The Hunters, including thier leader, before taking a shot to the head, and falling to the ground.

Carl's POV-

Kyle killed The Hunters. I had all the cars stop and we went to his lifeless body. We ran him into the cell block, which was almost destroyed, and Hershel started operating on him. Beth was comforting Lizzie when I called a meeting." We will leave the prison once we know Kyle will survive or not." Hershel said it would be a long operation. It was going to be a long five hours.

Kyle was shot in the head and is believed to be dead. Is he? You will have to read Chapter 10 to find out. 


	10. Betrayal and Sophia

Chapter 10

Carl's POV-

Kyle is believed to be dead. Lizzie is crying her eyes out, and Beth is comorting her. We need supplies if he is going to survive. I just sent Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob on a run to get them. I was getting confused at what was happening. I was seeing my mom, dad, and Daryl.  
I was losing it like my dad did when my mom died. Then I blacked out.

Beth's POV-

Lizzie was crying to high heaven. "He'll live," I told her. She replied," No he won't. He was shot square in the forehead." I told her," Stop thinking negatively. I know he'll survive." She replied,  
"How do you know?" I told her," I just do."then I hear that Carl blacked out.

Lizzie's POV-

I was tired of Carl telling us what to do every second of the day. I figured I would put a stop to it. Kyle has been awake for two days. Carl and Beth were in the commons area of the prison. I snuck in there and shoved my knife through Carl's chest. Beth screamed and Kyle came running in. He pointed his gun at me and said," Get away from him." Hershel came in and started tending to Carl while Kyle locked me in a cell and said," You are going to be in here for the next 4 days.  
Also, we are done." I started crying and asked,"Why?" He replied," You just stabbed my best friend in an attempt to kill him when he is the leader." He left.

Kyle's POV-

Carl was just stabbed by Lizzie. I locked her in a cell and broke up with her. Crl needs medical supplies to live. I sent out Glenn, Maggie, and Tyreese to get them. When we least expected it,  
Carl's old crush before he met Beth, Sophia, shows up. She was sad about Carl. I broke the news to her that he was dating Beth. 


	11. To Kill Someone You Love

Chapter 11

Sophia's POV-

I found a prison where Carl and the group were at. I was sad that he was wounded, but angry that he was dating another girl. I find the Kyle boy cute thought. Kyle just dumped his ex for stabbing Carl. Maybe I can get with him.

Kyle's POV-

Sophia, Carl's first crush, showed up at the prison. I am single and she is pretty cute, I think I'll let her stay till Carl wakes up, if he does, and decide what happens to her. Then finally, Michonne comes back after going and raiding what valuables she could from the Hunters camp. She brought back a lot of stuff. She brought me a razor, my face was losing a war. She went to see Carl after she helped me get the stuff organized and given out to people. She asked," What happened?" I replied," Lizzie tried to kill him. I locked her in a cell and dumped her. She will be in that cell for 4 days." She asked about Rick and Daryl. I told her," Rick was blown to bits while in a tank. Daryl led the tank away from Beth and I. We got captured by the Hunters. I broke us free and Rick and Daryl found us. I also single-handedly killed all of the Hunters. I fired rockets and blew up their tanks while in midair. Took a shot to the forehead though."  
Carl was healed and Hershel said it would be a day or two before he woke up. That night is when it happened. I was Beth's cell with her talking when Lizzie barged in with Michonne's sword and tried to kill not only her, but me as well. I did the only thing I could do. I pulled out my gun and shot Lizzie right in the forehead. I felt no regrets in doing it. Michoone and everyone came to the crime scene and asked what happened. I told them what Lizzie tried to do.  
Michonne noticed blood on my shirt. I pull it up and there is a small cut. Hershel fixed it up right away. We walked in to check on Carl. It was a horrifying sight. Lizzie killed him before coming at Beth and I. I was the knew leader, but It was hard to choose my Second-In-Command.

Carl is dead. Beth is devastated, but she will get with someone else and completely forget about Carl in the next few chapters. Who will Kyle pick as his "RightHand Man." 


	12. What Just Happened?

Chapter 12

No One's POV-

Beth was sitting there crying over her dead boyfriend Carl. Lizzie took Michonne's sword and murdered him. How she got out of her cell, no one knows. Kyle bends down to Beth, but she pushes him away. He goes to bend down again." GET AWAY FROM ME!" As she pushes him so hard he falls into Carl's pool of blood. He told Maggie," Make sure Beth doesn't try to kill herself." He gets up and walks away. He has to choose someone to be Second-In-Command, but he didn't know who to choose. He gathered his candidates and told them," You have two days,  
then I will decide who I think will be Second-In-Command." His candidates were: Maggie,  
Glenn, Tyreese, and Michonne.

This is a filler chapter as this I am trying to make chapter 13 longer than Chapter 5. 


	13. When Hope Seems Lost

Chapter 13

Glenn's POV-

Carl is dead. Lizzie killed him, then tried to kill Beth and Kyle, so Kyle killed her with no regrets. Kyle has chosen four candidates to prove that they can be a good Second-In-Command.  
They are Me, Maggie, Tyreese, and Michonne. I don't think he will pick me, so I ain't participating in trying to become it. Maggie can't do much since she is always busy making sure that Beth isn't going to try to kill herself again. Michonne and Tyreese are barely participating to become Second-In-Command. I think he will most likely choose Michonne or Tyreese out of gut instinct. Then the wierdset thing happens. We all see Carl at the same time. He warns us," An attack is upon you. This is a group three times the size of the Governor's group and The Hunters times 2. You must leave. If you don't, all of you will die." And another thing Before I go. If all hope seems lost, just say my name out loud at the same time and I will be there to help. Goodbye.  
Remember, leave the prison while you still can."

Kyle's POV-

Carl showed up and warned us about a group that is going to attack. He told Beth," Just move on.  
I will be here when you need me." Something doesn't seem right about Sophia. Has she led the group that is going to attack us here? She decided to grab Michonne's sword late one night and come to attack me like Lizzie did. Had she told Lizzie to do it? We they working together to take all of us out? I killed her with no regrets as well. We decided to leave, so we packed up and decided to stay the night there. We shouldn't have stayed. We woke up to find the group there ready to kill us. I knew all hope seemed lost. We all said at the same time,"Carl Grimes!" Carl showed up as a human and started killing this group led by Negan. I helped him. We started slicing people into bits and pieces. I felt a sword go through my chest. I turned around and saw mt long lost sister, Angela. She recognized me and immeadietly started caring for me. Negan came up to her and was about to kill her when I shot up, grabbing her sword, and shoved it through Negan's head. I killed him, but he was able to get his sword right through me below my heart. I knew I was going to die. We didn't have a doctor. Hershel was killed. I told Carl," Before you came back, I chose Michonne as my Right Hand Person. You can choose a new one if you want to. Goodbye, old friend." Angela said," No. I won't let you die." She started praying saying to take her and not him. She started dying as he started healing. She said," A soul for a soul, right."  
I said," You did good sis. You did good." Right before blacking out. I woke up two days later in a car with my head on Beth's lap." Hey, sleepy head," she said. I aske," Where are we?" Carl says,  
"I have no clue." 


	14. Betrayal, Death, and Macon

Chapter 14

Kyle's POV-

I sat up in the back seat of the car wondering where the heck we are, as well as why my head was on Beth's lap. The last thing I remember is my sister saying," A soul for a soul, right", before seeing darkness. I turn around to see a tank chasing. I say," Get out and run down that dirt path."  
We all get out and run down a dirt path before I say," Take a left and run into the woods." After 10 minutes of running, we come to a paved road. We stopped knowing that the tank couldn't get through the woods. I realize that there are only 8 of us left after the attack at the prison. There is only Carl, Beth, Sophia, Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, Michonne, and myself. We decide to make camp just a little bit into the woods. I come back from getting firewood to see an upset Beth, then look to my right, and see Carl and Sophia making out beside the dying fire. I put a couple pieces of wood on the fire, then go tell Maggie," I'll take watch, go comfort your sister.  
She ran to her tent and is crying." She replies," Thanks for relieving me and telling me about Beth." five minutes later, Carl comes to relieve Maggie from duty to see me and asks," Where is Maggie?" I tell him, " First, don't you and Sophia have a make-out session going on, and second,  
she is comforting Beth." He says," I can't help that Sophia is so damn HOT." I reply,"Did you know that when she first got to the prison, she had her eyes set on me while you were out cold,  
and while you WERE dead?" I heard a scream from out in the woods. "Carl take watch. I'll go see what it is." He took watch while I ran out into the woods "alone" to see what that screaming was. I got to the location to find a girl who had walkers on her and was bleeding. I shot the walkers, then put her down. I got back to camp to see that they had packed up and were leaving. I ran for and yelled for Carl to slow down, but he wouldn't. I caught up to the car and pulled Carl out, pointed my gun at him, and said" Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He said," Go ahead, I was leaving because you are a loose cannon." I replied," No,  
I'm not." He replied, " You are pointing a gun at me, your best friend." I realized it, I'm a loose cannon. I opened the trunk, grabbed my things and started to walk away. Then Tyreese, Beth,  
Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, and even Sophia grabbed thier things and started walking with me.  
Carl then said," Fine, get back here."

Carl's POV-

I packed up and left Kyle. He caught up on foot while we were in a car. We hot wired one. He almost killed me, then grabbed his things and almost left, until everyone else started walking with him. I told them all to get back and let him stay. Then a thought occured to me," Am I the loose cannon?" I may be, I almost left my best friend behind. I took Sophia's virginity, and she loved it.  
I broke Beth's heart but I didn't care. She was worthless and useless. When I told her that, she almost killed herself, Kyle somehow predictied that would happened and prevented it. He cares about her so much, he should date her. Then something very bad happened, I almost died for a I don't know how many times. I was betrayed by own own girlfriend.

Sophia's POV-

Carl almost kicked Kyle out of the group. Kyle deserves to be here. He has saved almost all of us that are still alive at least twice. I have had enough of Carl's bullcrap. I took my knife, hid it.  
Led him out into the woods with believing that we were going to have sex, and stabbed him in the chest three times. I left him there and went back to camp. Kyle asked me where he was. I didn't have time to answer, he saw the blood on my clothes and knife and knew. He started to run out to get Carl, then i stabbed him in the stomache. Then I turned around and saw blackness. I was dead.

Kyle's POV-

Sophia stabbed Carl in the chest, then stabbed me in the stomache. Glenn killed her, then went into the woods to get Carl. Beth and Maggie started tending to my stab. Carl was carried back,  
and I saw the he was stabbed in three different spots in the chest. His wounds were tended to.  
Tyreese, Michonne, and Glenn went on watch. I went out to dig Sophia's grave when I felt a knife go through my chest. I turned around to see my older brother, Ben. I said," Why?"  
He replied," You left me behind brother." I punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground.  
I grabbed my gun and was about to shoot him when I saw my parents. They were pointing shotguns at me. I killed all three of them with no regrets. Then as I laid there dying, I realized what this world had turned me into. It had turned me into a cold-blooded murderer with no regrets.I blacked out. I woke up and the car with my head on Beth's lap. I knew where we were the second I saw it. We had made it to Macon, my home town. 


End file.
